1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new pool cleaning device for producing one water jet directed toward an area to be cleaned and a second water jet directed away from the area to be cleaned so that the force of the first water jet does not move the device away from the area to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool cleaning devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that prevents the instability of a jet of water being ejected from a pool cleaning tool as it is moved along a pool surface.